Arianni
"You didn't think this through, now did you?" Arianni Rivera is a Guardian in the Shadow Guard. She is quite a ninja-assassin, as she can make many kills in under a minute. Even though she is harsh and blunt in battle, outside the battle she is very outgoing, smart, and light-hearted. About Shortly before she was born, Arianni's family moved to Tokyo, Japan, after her father was hired into the top Telecommunications company. They didn't have any family in Japan, so it was just them. Ever since Arianni was six she has been interested in fencing. Despite her mothers protest, her father signed her up for fencing and kendo classes. All she was interested in was becoming better at those skills, and she grew good very fast for her young age. When Arianni was ten, she went camping with her fifth year class, leaving her mother, father, younger brother, and her dog for the first time. After a while, she grew accustomed to being away and had a fun time learning archery along with continuing to practice her fencing and kendo. Her house was the first stop back, so she was sitting at the front of the bus waiting the arrival. When she arrived, she looked up to see her entire house engulfed in flames, and she later found out that her family had died in the fire. She ran to her fencing/kendo coach, Yamagishi Maro, for help. He took her in on the condition that Arianni would receive special training, harder than ever before, and would join his mercenary clan, Felscar. The man vigoursly trained Arianni for six years until she was of age to become a member. Due to her special and ambitious training, Arianni quickly rose the ranks and became one of the best mercenaries in all of Japan. Three years after Arianni started working for Felscar, this mysterious man dressed in black started to stalk Arianni. She easily noticed, as she is very observant. This man would harm anybody that got in her way, but he kept his distance. Arianni got fed up and confronted this man, who led her on a wild goose chase to Aokigahara Forest, and then he disappeared. While looking around for him, Arianni found a circle of mushrooms with a blue ominous glow to it. She went to check it out, tripped somehow (of which she thinks that the mysterious man tripped her, as she is not usually that clumsy), and landed in Eldarya. Race and Powers Race Arianni is half elven. Her father is human, whereas her mother is an elf. She is seen as a miracle, as her parents received many fertility treatments trying to breed between the two different species. Elves are rather uncommon in the land of El, but there are a few living in the area. Powers Arianni was born with an extremely rare "gift", called cellular regeneration. Her body can heal itself from wounds rather quickly, creating no need for hospitalization, though she is left with scars for a longer time, because her skin cells do not replicate nearly as fast. Due to her vigorous training, Arianni also has superhuman speed, and she can run up to about 25 miles per hour. Relationships Nevra Since Nevra is the head of the Shadow Guard, and she is the VP, Arianni works closely with Nevra. She greatly respects everything he does for her and the rest of the members. At first, she was on edge around Nevra, but she grew to care for him. They are quite close now, and they like to tease each other. One day Nevra was hungry, but he had run out of blood to drink. Arianni quickly offered herself to him, since she heals rather quickly. Nevra first denied her help, saying that he would go to the forest for some. But she kept insisting, and he reluctantly agreed. They went to her bedroom to do this, and she layed down to let him drink as much as he wanted. "This is the first time I have drank from an elf..." He drank her blood, then layed down next to her. Tired, Arianni rested her head in the groove of his neck and shoulder. "I'm happy to help..." Nevra winked, saying that he usually doesn't just lay down next to a "beautiful girl". Arianni giggled and kissed his chin, and then he was on top of her with his vampiric speed. One thing led to another, and they became closer than ever. They decided not to further their relationship because neither of them want to become closer, plus Nevra knows about Arianni's crush. Ezarel As soon as she arrived in Eldarya, Arianni felt a connection with the blue-elf, Ezarel. But with is trusting issues, Arianni struggled a bit to get close to him. He seemed mean to her at first, but as time progressed and she gotten the opportunity to know him better, she understood that he has trusting issues and needed to get to know her before growing softer. After a while they became best friends and know each other to a tee. (Although she had to go to Nevra to find out about some of Ezarel's past.) The three guards were sent out on a mission to defend another country from terrorists. Not many Absynthe members came to fight, but Ezarel was in front with Nevra, Valkyon, Arianni, and Vallicena. They fought off many enemies and easily progressed further. Everything seemed oddly quiet, until Nevra spotted about fifty men ascending toward them. "It's too many men, we have to turn back", Valkyon exclaimed. "Too many? Psh, I have fought more people by myself on Earth!" Despite their remarks, Arianni slowly walked toward the men, picking up speed to her full 25mph sprint. She quickly annihilated the men and turned to see Ezarels and Valkyons shocked faces. She smirked, saying that "I could do it blindfolded." "Uhh... Arianni? Look out!" Vallicena yelled, and Ari quickly flipped foward to see a man who seemed to be higher up than his predicessors. "Don't worry, I'm not after you, darling. I'm after one of the men." He pointed the gun at Ezarel, who quickly glared at Arianni. Right as the man pulled the trigger, Arianni jumped in front, taking the bullet in her left side, inches below her heart. She glared at the mad man, pulled out her katanas, and stabbed him in the chest, ripping him apart. "Nobody tries to harm my best friend. Not on my watch!" "...I can't heal with the bullet still lodged into me, can someone take me back"? Ezarel put his hand around her and lead her back to the infirmary tent, and they decided to turn back and go to H.Q. That day Arianni realized how deeply she cared for Ezarel. It wasn't a mere crush... Valkyon Arianni didn't like Valkyon at first. He seemed quite quiet and seemed to ignore her most of the time. Spending time with Nevra and Ezarel usually meant spending time with Valkyon as well, though, so she grew to know him eventually. It took time though, as he was very slow to open up to her. She still doesn't care for Valkyon too much, but they're friends and helps her keep up with her fighting skills. Leiftan Arianni doesn't like Leiftan one bit. She feels the need to keep her guard up around him, and has a bad feeling that he isn't all what he seems to be. Although she doesn't exactly like the idea that Vallicena has a crush on him, she supports her best friend in any way, shape, and form. Though she is always ready to attack if he ever does anything to harm Vallicena. Keroshane Keroshane taught Arianni everything she needed and wanted to know about Eldarya and the Land of El. At first he was reluctant to teach her many things, but she grew an interest over time, and he became her teacher, helping her with some languages, history, and common knowledge. Miiko Miiko seemed very strict at first, but Arianni soon realized why. She seems like the mother of the kingdom, with having to deal with the boys all the time. Arianni often goes to Miiko for troubles, and they seem like siblings. Ykhar Arianni and Ykhar are great friends. Ari goes to Ykhar for "girl troubles" when Valli is away, and they often talk about random things from books to gossip to boys. Alajéa Although they just met, Arianni doesn't like Alajéa. She seems like an airhead, and Arianni finds her annoying. Jamon Arianni was never intimidated by anyone until she saw Jamon. She slowly looked up and up, noticing that he is almost twice her height. She complained a little when he first took her to the prison, but she didn't fight back, seeing as he could probably pin her to a wall and crush her bones. After a while she came around to notice that he is one of the softest people there, and now they are friends. He helps her train with weights, and he is there for her when she wants to fight and punch something. Chrome When Arianni first met Chrome, she was with Ezarel on her first mission. Seeing their interactions with one another, she giggled, thinking that they seem like brotherly rivals. "I mean, he is like, 12, right?" Arianni was stunned to find out that Chrome is in the Shadow Guard, just like her. After that she started noticing him around during guard meetings, and she chose to do a few missions with him. "Why does he seem so familiar?" After a while she realized that Chrome reminds her of her little brother, whom was only two years younger than her. Feeling a connection with him, she insisted to get to know Chrome better, and now they are like siblings. ??? At first, Arianni disliked this mysterious man, as he was the person she was first after when she made her way to this mystic world, but she soon realized that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, so she came to terms with it and now doesn't mind his company the few times he appears. Vallicena When Arianni first appeared in the forest, Vallicena was the first person she ran into. After reporting her to Miiko, Vallicena helped Keroshane show Ari around, mostly around the forest and the plains. They hung out at the beach a few times while Valli taught Ari some basic knowledge of this foreign land. When Arianni was sorted into the Shadow Guard, she soon learned that Vallicena was its President. This fueled her to grow, and Arianni quickly rose to the top of the ranks, barely under Vallicena. Nevra set them both aside and decided that it was best for Arianni to become the Vice President. They are quite often seen together, either working side by side or simply enjoying the beautiful scenery. Dysnomia Two years after Arianni started working for Felscar, a mysterious woman showed up at her doorsteps. Arianni called for Maro to come downstairs, where he brought this woman in and gave her a place to sleep. Arianni started talking to this woman, whom she found out had amnesia, and learned the only thing the woman knew: her name was Dysnomia. Dysnomia was determined to become a member of Felscar, so Arianni talked in private to Maro. He decided to put Dysnomia with Arianni during assignments, so Arianni could learn what kind of fighter the woman is and where on the rank she should be. The first assignment was to track down a gang who was terrorizing the red light district. When the found them, Dysnomia put her hand on Arianni's shoulder, whispered "wait", and stepped forward. Arianni stepped into the shadows and watched Dysnomia, ready to attack if there was danger. Arianni watched as Dysnomia's dark locks lengthened and lightened, soon turning into a bountiful blonde mane. Her body became more shapely, breasts became more prominent, and a snake tattoo slowly fading into appearance laced around her arms. Dysnomia's once short nails became long and red like the claws of a woman who spent too many nights out on the corner. Her arms danced along the men's shoulders who were distracted by her legs to pay attention to the words she was saying. As quick as she had changed, Dysnomia had sliced their throats open and walked to back Arianni, smiling coyly. After a few moments of shock, Arianni smiled back. Ever since then, Arianni and Dysnomia were like sisters, and they worked together like Bonnie and Clyde. Almost exactly one year after Arianni had arrived in Eldarya, she heard word of a weird shapeshifter appearing through a portal. Arianni ran to see that it was none other than her coworker, best friend, and sister, Dysnomia. Though they were put into different guards, nothing stops them from being the sisters they once were. Companions Maru On one gloomy morning, Arianni snuck out of the palace walls and explored into the nearby forest with a book. She sat down near a syrupy tree, opened the book that Ykhar had let her borrow, when a black cat-like creature rubbed against her whilst purring. This companion had to be just born, as it was very small and famished. Arianni quickly took this feline to Keroshane, who pointed out to her that this is a baby Ciralak. Since it was about time that Arianni had received her first companion, and seeing that the two have already bonded, Keroshane entrusted Arianni of this newly born creature. Maru is usually seen napping on Arianni's bed, but on the few hours of the day that she's awake she is by Arianni's side. Elaine and Tegan Arianni was walking through the deep woods with Maru when she heard some commotion. She followed the noise to see an adult Danalasm fighting a large black dog. Knowing this dog from a previous encounter, she quickly went to the Danalasms aide, fighting the black dog until it ran away. The Danalasm, however, was injured passed Arianni's helping ability. She noticed that there were two babies nearby, and decided to take care of them for their mother. The pair is a girl and a boy, who she named Elaine and Tegan, respectively. Elaine is stubborn, much like Maru, and those two always play together in Arianni's room. Tegan is a good little boy, and he is always at Arianni's side no matter what. Appearance Arianni is tall and slim, and she has quite a bit of muscle mass. Her abs compliment her relatively large breasts, and she likes to show them off wherever possible. She likes to change her hair style quite a bit, but her icon is the white hair. Even though her family has dark hair, Arianni's hair is natural. Months after she was born, her thick black hair fell out and grew back in thin and white. Over the years her hair has thickened. She likes to wear her favorite colors, red/gold, red/black, and black/silver. Even though her eyes are blue, she sometimes wears contacts. Arianni is known for her tattoos. She has a neck tattoo that she received shortly before coming to Eldarya, a tattoo that runs from her shoulders down to her wrists, a tattoo on her upper left thigh, and a tattoo on the inner part of her upper left arm that reads: This means "nosse", which translates "family" in Elvish. Shortly after her family died she went to an underground tattoo parlor and got this done. Personality Arianni is very outgoing, quite stubborn, and extremely ambitious. She is quite the narcissist, and she likes to show off her body. Arianni is rather girly, but she has a bit of tomboy in her. She likes skin tight and revealing clothing, but she isn't afraid of getting dirty (or bloody) in the workfield. Arianni is quite childish at times, and she jokes around alot and likes to pull pranks on people. But when it's time to get serious, she is as mature as an aged wine or cheese. Fun Facts * When Arianni is sad, she will sit down either by the Cherry Tree or in the Music Garden and curl up in her cape. * Arianni has quite a bit of a musical talent, which is the only thing she retained since she was a child. She often goes to the Music Garden and sings while playing the piano. * Arianni is fluent in Japanese, English, and Elvish. * Arianni often talks in Elvish to Ezarel. Gallery Arianni maylinbae.png|Drawn by @maylinbae on Tumblr. Ari&Hel.jpg|Drawn by @azul-halfblood on Tumblr Arianni&Vallicena.png|Drawn by @3d-pd on Tumblr ArianniSignature.png|Arianni's signature look Arianni (1).png Arianni_eldaguardian.png|Drawn by @eldaguardian on Tumblr AriNinja.jpg|Drawn by @dragonxdance on Tumblr Category:Guardians A-C Category:Ezarel